The kid's assistant
by lprocker45
Summary: an really grusome story about a kid vampire that gets an assistant
1. Going to the Cirque

Almost everyday I would walk home from my friend Nick's house. It was another normal day. I had heard of a mysterious freak show called the Cirque Du Freak, a traveling circus composed of freaks, so I decided, why not go and see it? When I was walking home I had found a flyer that advertised it on the street. I lived with my parents and they didn't care because my Godfather, Larten Crepsley, who I forgot was my godfather at the time was one of the performers . So one night, I headed toward the abandoned warehouse downtown.  
  
Now the warehouse was at least twenty minutes away on foot. But that night my cab was late . It took me at least ten minutes to find another cab. So after I got in the cab I told the cab driver to take me to the abandoned warehouse. But what I didn't know was that the cab driver was non other than Darren Shan. Darren was Larten's assistant. But we'll get to that later.  
  
When I finally got to the warehouse Darren escorted me to the warehouse where I met a man named Mr. Tall. Mr. Tall was supposed to be the man who owned the Cirque Du Freak. When I handed over my ticket to Mr. Tall, he took me to my seat. I was really excited so I turned around to thank him but he was already gone. So I decided I would just tell him later. About ten minutes later the lights started to dim. The first performer was a wolf, or was it a man? There were two other people on the stage too, a very pretty women and a very short man in a black cloak. Before they released the "wolf man," Mr. Tall went on stage.  
  
"Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, a marvelous show that will terrify you and amaze . If you would stay in your seats and stay very quite for this first performance, we'd be very thankful."  
  
"The First performer is a very dangerous one. He is called the Wolfman, and yes he really is part wolf part man. Please be very quite and stay in your seats because I don't want anything bad to happen. And one other thing. I do not know if there will be an accident but almost every time we perform there is. So please heed our warnings."  
  
The very pretty women put her hand to her lip and said "Please be very quite." There were two boys in the back row that started laughing but they were soon silenced by Mr. Tall. Once everyone was quite the pretty lady said a few words to the wolfman and then the short guy opened the door. The pretty lady took the wolfman to the edge of the stage and let a couple of people come up and pet him. But something terrible happened. The two boys that were in the back row shot the wolfman with a paintball gun that they had snuck in. The wolfman broke free of the pretty lady's control and ran to the back row and hurled itself to the boy with the paintball gun. It threw the gun away and bit off the boy's arm!  
  
The crowd started screaming and Mr. Tall and the cab driver tackled the wolfman and the pretty lady had the wolfman under her control a few seconds later. The boy was on the floor bleeding. Mr. tall said " What's your name boy?"  
  
"My......name.....is..... Adam Walker..."  
  
"Adam let me see your arm."  
  
Mr. Tall took his arm and poured a little bit of powder on it and it stopped bleeding and then he sew his arm back on and said it was as good as new. Since the performers had to try to get the wolfman under control in his cage again, Mr. Tall said that the show had been cancelled and he told them that he would have another show in a couple of weeks and let them in for free. I was really disappointed. So when they turned the lights back on I left. I expected the cab driver to still be there but he wasn't so I went back in to ask if I could use the phone. But when I went back in, Darren took me aside and said that Mr. Creplsey would like to see me.   
  
Top of Form 1  
  
Bottom of Form 1 


	2. The Meeting

ok I think I improved on this so review and tell me what ya think.  
  
" It's been a long time Mr. Hernandez, a very long time."  
  
When I started talking to Mr. Crepsley it was like a part of my past had come alive. It was like I was talking to a long lost friend. You know how it is, like when you see a friend or relative that you haven't seen in like a trillion years. Yeah thats what it felt like. Then something came over me. I hadn't felt like this since I was five when I had seen a relative from Germany. Her name was Rebecca. She was a really strange women. She had a combination of orange, black, and blonde hair, sharp fang like teeth and really tough, black, long fingernails that I guess she could only trim. Then my past came alive.  
  
" Hello Larten. It seems like I haven't seen you in 40 years. How have you been?" I said  
  
" I have been quite fine. I just had a talk with your mother. She said that if you wanted to you could come and stay with your me and Rebecca, your godmother."  
  
Then I remembered that I had godparents. Mr. Crepsley was my godfather and Rebecca was my godmother. I remembered going over to their house in Germany when I was about 2 years old. I know that most people don't remember their infant age but guess what, I did. I remembered helping my godmother Rebecca make this really red drink. I had a drink of it before and it wasn't very good. But she liked it a lot. She used to drink as much red stuff as she did beer. And she drank a hell a lot of beer.  
  
" So what do you think Alex? Would you like to come and stay with your godparents this summer?" Larten asked.  
  
" Of course I would! That would be a blast!"  
  
" Oh and you'll have a roommate too, His name is Darren Shan. He is almost your age, but the only difference between you and him is that your a full vampire and he's only half."  
  
" That'll be great Larten. I can't wait to see Rebecca."  
  
" Ok I'll pick you up in a week, right after school is done ok?"  
  
" Ok that'll be great. Oh and .....uhh.... do you think I can bring a friend?"  
  
" Sure of course you can."  
  
" Ok I'll see you in a week then"  
  
The next day at school I went over to the table and just sat there thinking about who I should invite over to Larten's house for the summer. So I decided to invite my best friend Nick. But when I asked him if he wanted to he said that he had summer school because his grades were so shitty. And then I asked Adam but he couldn't because of what happened at the Cirque. I asked why and he said it was a " personal" reason. And then an idea popped in my head. I'll invite Johnny of all people! In the morning I asked him and he said yeah. But one thing I didn't know was that my nosy ex Deidre and her nosy sidekick Leah were eavesdropping.  
  
" So yeah Johnny just come over to my house on the last day of school and my godfather will pick us up."  
  
" Whoa dude that is so tight that I'm gonna go to Germany!"  
  
" Leah, maybe we should go to Germany too. Hey maybe we'll see Alex and Johnny there!" Deidre said  
  
" Fine"  
  
It was the last day of school and Johnny and I were walking towards the airport terminal when we said Deidre and Leah run towards us.  
  
" Damnit, they're gonna be on the flight too?" I said  
  
" Hey, you're the one who went out with her, She's probably going just because you are." Johnny said  
  
" Yeah I guess, but it's probably going to be a really serious flight."  
  
" Oh well"  
  
Johnny and I sat by eachother and Deidre and Leah sat behind us. The whole flight over, was a really boring one. The only people who talked were Johnny and Leah.I slept most of the way over there. All of the sudden my seat flung forward and I hit the thing where you put your plate. I turned around and I saw Deidre there with a big smirk on her face. I just put my seat back up and didn't talk the rest of the way.  
  
lol my longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it better than the last ones. oh well read the next chapter...its really funny 


	3. The First Day in Germany

sorry Deidre just had to do this  
  
Finally we arrived at the international airpot in Germany. We got off and went to the German McDonalds and ate. It was nasty. Those Germans don't know how to warm things up in the microwave. Oh well we were really hungry so we just ate it. About an hour after we touched down I found Larten and both me and johnny went to my godparents house. It was a really big home. It was sorta like the Croft Manor in Tomb Raider. It was really nice.  
  
" Psst Alex, try not to talk to Rebecca that much, she's sorta high and drunk. Man I really have to find that stash of hers and have some of that stuff." Larten said dissapointed  
  
" Oh I know what she's going through. It really sucks when you have a combination of a hangover and being stoned." Johnny said.  
  
" Oh yeah right Johnny like you would know!" I said and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
I went to go put my bags away while Johnny and Rebecca were talking about what kind of pipes they used. It was then when I saw a vampire outside my window.  
  
" Oh my god! It's Deidre's boyfriend Stanley!" I yelled  
  
I went downstairs and I got Larten and we started running after Stanley. Since Stanley was a full vampire and just got out of camp greenlake we had to flint to catch up with him. He led us all the way to where Deidre and Leah were staying. Leah was watching TV and Deidre was polishing her batton. Since we didn't want to have to knock Deidre and Leah out, we stayed up on a nearmy building and watched them.  
  
" CAVEY!!!!" Deidre yelled out and rushed over to her boyfriend and started making out with him.  
  
" Larten, that is REALLY disgusting." I said  
  
" Yeah it is huh" he said  
  
All of the sudden we saw Stanley bite into Deidre's neck.  
  
" Oh shit Larten, he's sucking her blood." I said  
  
ut unlike most vampires Stanley didn't stop sucking. He kept sucking and sucking until Deidre was just skin and bones. Leah started yelling but that was when Adam appeared on a vine and whisked Leah away saving her life. But it was to late for Deidre. She got sucked dry by her own boyfriend The only thing left was her championship biking shirt, a picture of Joe from Soak City, and her batton. I ran into the room and gave Stanley a high five. But soon after he didn't return the gesture I tackled him, grabbed his nick, and drove a stake through is heart.  
  
It was way to late to save Deidre. After we threw Stanley's body into the river we carried Deidre all the way back to the house where we gave her a proper funeral. This was probably the saddest say of the whole trip to Germany. But there would be more to come. A lot more tragidies and accidents, and a lot more fun and victories. 


	4. Dig it up

After Deidre died we went back to the house and just sat there. The only person who was doing something other than sitting was Rebecca who was smokin a little bit of weed. All of the sudden Larten came to me and said,  
  
" Alex, I can bring her back to life. All I have to do is get her body and put vampire blood in it. But she won't be only half vampire. She will be full vampire." Larten said  
  
" Larten it would be great if you could but what will she do? She won't be able to see her family and she'll have to learn to be full vampire." I said  
  
" You can do it Alex. She will be your Vampire assistant! "  
  
" Oh no Larten, your not getting me stuck with an assistant. Hell no."  
  
" Oh come on Alex. You and Johnny can share the responsibilty." He replied  
  
" But Johnny isn't even vampire!!!" I yelled  
  
" Yeah I am." Johnny said  
  
" You are? I didn't know that. When did you get blooded?" I asked  
  
" Oh about two years ago. After my 10th birthday."  
  
" Well, since Johnny is half vampire and I am full vampire, I guess it will be ok if you bring her back to life as our vampire assistant."  
  
" Ok. First thing we have to do is dig up her body. I know its disturbing the dead but she won't be dead for much longer.  
  
So Johnny, Larten, and I went down to the place where we buried Deidre. Once we got there we started digging. About an hour into digging we hit her coffin, which was buried in about 10 feet of dirt. It took a long time to pull the casket out because since Johnny was only half campire, and Larten and I went and got a soda to drink and left Johnny to pull the casket out. And Johnny is one puny kid.  
  
" Damn Johnny hurry up!" I said while sittin down drinkin a dr.pepper  
  
" Shut up Alex! Damn she must have been really fat!!" he yelled  
  
" She was skinnier that you!! And a lot stronger!" I yelled  
  
" What did you date a guy Alex?!"  
  
" No that was who you dated Johnny! Remember Mr. Keagen?!?!?!?!?" I yelled back  
  
" Alright you two thats enough. Johnny get back to digging and Alex finish your Dr. Pepper before it gets hot." Larten said.  
  
About seven hours after we started digging we got Deidre's casket out of the ground. Larted opened it and found Deidre's corpse in there. He put her in a big box and took her back to the house.  
  
" You two will have to wait in the living room with Rebecca. I invited an old friend over, his name is Gavner Purl. He also brought his assistant Mykalanne Van Driel. She's in the living room with Rebecca right now. Go over and talk to her." He said  
  
" Fine." Johnny and I said at the same time.  
  
Then the long ceremony to bring Deidre York back to life began. 


	5. She lives

I had writers block!! that's y I didn't update so sorry every1  
  
Johnny and I went into the living room to see what Rebecca and Mykalanne were doing. We weren't suprised when we saw Rebecca smoking weed and Mykalanne sniffing sharpies.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I asked  
  
"Man we be chillin getting high!" Rebecca said. Then she took a deep breath of smoke and blew it into my face.  
  
I went over and sat down on the couch and Johnny went and smoked weed with Rebecca.  
  
"Dude I have no clue why I want Deidre to come back to life, she's been so mean. I mean after dumping me for a really stupid reason." I said  
  
"You need some weed Alex" Rebecca said  
  
" No its ok" I replied  
  
About two hours of anyonamous conversation between Mykalanne and I the door that Larten and Gavner were in flew open, and guess who it was? Deidre.  
  
" Where the hell is that bastard!!" she yelled  
  
" Who?" I asked  
  
" What the hell did you do to me!! You bastard! Did you even think about what I would feel like never seeing my family again!"  
  
" What did I do damnit!"  
  
" YOU MADE ME VAMPIRE!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANNA BE YOUR ASSISTANT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
" Well you died and we brought you back to life! Don't we get any credit for that? Shit! That's what you get for fucking dumping me Deidre!" I yelled back  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked  
  
" Your stupidass shoe stealing boyfriend killed you! You know what forget it if your gonna be a bitch leave. You can fend for yourself out there in the human world!"  
  
" The human World!!" Johnny and Rebecca said in a really spooky voice.  
  
" Man I'm having second thoughts of having you as my assistant. You can just go back in that grave of yours." I said pulling out a stake from my belt.  
  
" Alex, don't kill her." Larten said  
  
" Now why shouldn't I Larten? We brought her back to life just for her to be a bitch."  
  
" Alex I'm sorry I didn't know" Deidre said  
  
" Tough shit" I said  
  
" Alex you're making a mistake. Do not kill her." Gavner said  
  
Just when I was about to kill her Larten jumped on me and knocked me out with his breath. He did all of us a favor because if I had killed her, Larten would have had no choice but to kill me to.   
  
I got a lot of anger outta this chapter so…yea 


	6. First feed

After I got knocked out Larten carried me to my coffin. I was knocked out for a couple hours.  
  
" Deidre you shouldn't have yelled at Alex. I mean you didn't even know all of the facts." Larten said  
  
" When Alex wakes up you should go and appologize to him. You guys are going to be stuck with eachother for a very long time Deidre." Gavner said  
  
" Well yeah I guess I do owe him an appology. But what do you mean we're going to be stuck together for a long time?" Deidre asked  
  
" It takes a long time for a half vampire to learn how to be full vampire and it will be a long time before you are blooded." Gavner said  
  
" Deidre, you might as well make peace with all of us because since you can't see your real family anymore, we're gonna be your new family." Larten said  
  
Larten, Gavner, and Deidre went into the room that I was in to wait for me to wake up. They were waiting for about one hour until I finally woke up.  
  
" Uh.....man I feel like I was run over by a train. WAIT! Where is she!" I yelled  
  
" Alex, I'm right here. I'm really sorry about all of the stuff that I said back there. I didn't even know all of the facts. I'm really sorry." Deidre said  
  
" Well yeah you better be sorry Deidre because your going to be stuck with me a long time and your going to be depending on me to survive. Half vampires don't just abandon their masters and survive. I guarantee you that you won't last long in the human world by yourself. I expect a lot from you Deidre, and if you don't meet my expectations, or you do something bad to either me or my friends I will kill you in a heartbeat, ok?"  
  
" Ok I understand Alex"  
  
I got out of my coffin and I went to the living room to find Mykalanne sniffing sharpies again and Rebecca smoking weed again. I went over and and sat down on the couch. I asked Rebecca for some weed and I lit it up and started smoking.  
  
" Geez Alex you haven't puffed like that in a long time." Rebecca said  
  
" I'm depressed again Rebecca." I said and glared at Deidre  
  
" I need to go out and feed tonight. Anyone want to come with me?" I asked  
  
" I will" Rebecca said  
  
" So will I and Mykalanne will too!! " Johnny said  
  
" Larten and I wil too." Gavner said  
  
" Ohh! Alex what are we gonna go eat? I hope we get hamburgers." Deidre said  
  
" Deidre, remember? We're vampires. We feed on blood. But if you want I guess you can stop somewhere. I mean even we need to eat regular food sometimes." I said  
  
" Ok thanks" Deidre said  
  
We all went to a neighborhood that looked as if everything was dead. I took a school teacher's house, Deidre went with me so I could teach her how to feed, Johnny and Rebecca took and elderly couples house, Mykalanne went with Gavner and Larten. They took a boy scout leader's house.  
  
After we all fed we decided to meet and the burger stand by the German McDonalds again. But we didn't go to McDonalds because they suck.  
  
" That was some good blood." I said  
  
" Yuck I didn't like it but this burger is good." Deidre said  
  
" Ok whatever Deidre." Rebecca said  
  
" You know what Larten? I think Deidre, Johnny, and I will go to the Cirque Du Freak for a while. If any of you would like to come with us your welcome to. Larten do you think you can tell Mr. Tall?" I asked  
  
" Sure I'll contact him when we get back home." Larten said  
  
" So who wants to come? Deidre you're going to go if you like it or not and Johnny your not getting me stuck with her." I said  
  
" Well I can't go, my parents want me back in a few days so I think I'll catch a flight out of Germany." Johnny said  
  
" Damnit, well, who else?"  
  
" I will come and so will Mykalanne." Gavner said  
  
" So will I." said Larten  
  
" I can't because I'm afraid someone will steal my weed." Rebecca said  
  
" Ok Deidre, we will go back to the house and you get all of your clothes packed. We will leave tomorrow night. Its almost morning so we better head back home.Make sure everyone to get packed this morning so we can leave." I said  
  
We all went back to the house and got our clothes packed. Larten came into the room and said that the Cirque is in England.  
  
" Ok well I guess we should go now before it gets to light out. Ok Deidre listen. In order for you to keep up with us you need to ride on my back. Everybody else here knows how to flint except for you." I said  
  
" Alright whatever" Deidre said  
  
" What's the Cirque Du Freak?" Deidre asked  
  
" It's a circus composed of "freaks" if you would like to call them that" Larten said  
  
" You will see when we get there Deidre." I said  
  
" How long do you think it will take Larten?" I asked  
  
" About five days I would say. We can stay in hotels on the way over there." he said  
  
" Alright lets go." I said  
  
Deidre jumped on my back and we started for the Cirque Du Freak not knowing what kind of dangers we would meet on the way, and what kind of people we would meet. 


	7. The Vampaneze and the Vampire Hunter

On our way to the Cirque Du Freak, we met up with a couple of our friends. They were staying in the same hotel that we were so they decided to come up. But something happened.  
  
" Whoa, Deidre, doesn't that look like Adam?" I said  
  
" And doesn't that look like Leah?" Deidre said  
  
"And there's Susan and Nicole!!" Mykalanne yelled  
  
We went up to them and said hi to everyone. I looked at Adam and I noticed something about his eyes and his facial expression when he looked at Deidre. I looked at everyone else and I saw the same look on their face. It looked like they were angry or they were starving.  
  
" Adam whats wrong?" I asked  
  
He didn't answer me. He went over by Deidre and put his arm around her waist. And then I saw it. There were marks on his fingertips. Kind of like the marks that Vampires have when they get blooded. But they didn't look Vampire. They looked Vampaneze.  
  
" There are Vampaneze marks on Adam's fingertips." I whispered to Gavner, Larten, and Mykalanne.  
  
" Get Deidre and we'll head to the Cirque right away." Larten said  
  
" Hey Deidre, we better get going. We don't want to be late for the "train" I said   
  
" Ok I'll see all of you guys later." Deidre said  
  
But when Deidre started to walk away Adam grabbed her shoulder.  
  
" Whats up Adam?" Deidre asked  
  
" You need to come with us." All of them said  
  
" Let go Adam." I told him in Vampaneze  
  
" And what are you gonna do about it Alex?" They said  
  
" I'll report you to the Vampaneze for harassing a Vampire. I'm sure that your commanders wouldn't like to start another war with us." I said sternly  
  
Adam let go and we quickly left the city. Deidre didn't know about the Vampaneze until that happened so I had to tell her on the way to the Cirque.  
  
" The Cirque is moving again Alex. The authorities almost caught them in England so they are heading to the United States." Larten said  
  
" We will have to either catch a ship or a plane out of here." Mykalanne said  
  
" We will go on a ship." Larten said " It's easier not to get caught and no light shines through it."  
  
" But we're gonna have to make sure that those Vampaneze don't catch us again." I said  
  
" Alright we better get going again. There's a town up ahead that we can sleep at." Gavner said  
  
We flinted for about four miles until we got to the town. We decided to stay at an abandoned church that was far away from humans. Everyone went to sleep except for Mykalanne who was playing with matches setting things on fire , Deidre who was still half human and could stay awake, and I making sure that the Vampaneze didn't come again.  
  
" So Alex, how long have you been Vampire?" Deidre asked  
  
" Mostly all of my life. I was three years old when I was blooded. The only reason that I was so young when I was blooded was that my parents were both full Vampires. My dad was a Vampire general so he pulled some strings so I could get blooded." I said  
  
" Why did he have to pull some strings?" she asked  
  
" Because usually people aren't blooded until they reach adulthood. Listen, kids usually aren't blooded because they really can't make decisions for themselves. And I'm sort of regreting ever blooding you."  
  
" Well if I wasn't blooded I would still be dead right?"  
  
" Yeah you would. I should have killed him before he ever got to you though. But I guess I can't change things now. Ok lets change the subject."  
  
" Ok, what do you think will happen if Adam and them catch up to us?"  
  
" We might have to kill them if they try to hurt us."  
  
" Oh ok. Hey do you think I can go out for a little while?" Deidre asked  
  
" Sure, but if you see Adam or them hide. And once they pass come back here quickly."  
  
" Ok I'll see ya in a while." she said and left  
  
" Alex go ahead and sleep. I'll watch for them now." Mykalanne said  
  
" Alright I'll be over there sleeping if you need me." I said and laid down on one of the benches.  
  
I was asleep for about an hour until Mykalanne woke me up and said that she saw a vampire hunter lurking around. I quickly got up and grabbed my sword. I went over and and woke Larten and Gavner up and they started walking around waiting for the vampire hunter to come out.Then all of the sudden we heard Deidre scream.   
  
We all ran to see what she was screaming about and we saw Mr. Burcham sitting on top of Deidre.  
  
" Damn Vampires. I'm gonna kill all of you sick bastards. Drinking human blood." He yelled " I should make all of you run a mile!"  
  
" Hey asshole! Leave her alone!" I yelled  
  
" Oh look who it is! Its Alex Hernandez. The Vampire, that was in my class last year."   
  
" Leave her alone and we'll make sure your death is quick." I said  
  
" Your gonna make sure my death is quick?! MY DEATH????" He yelled " Thats like me making Squid from Holes choking on his toothpick!"  
  
" I hope that never happens." Mykalanne said  
  
" And after he chokes I'll make sure he's dead by shooting him a couple hundred times!" he yelled. It looked like he was really pissing of Mykalanne.  
  
" And after I shoot him I'll throw him in one of his holes!"  
  
" Yeah Burcham!" I yelled  
  
" And then after I do that, I'll fill the hole with those yella lizards and then bury him!" He yelled " And then I'll burn the world's supply of toothpicks. And then if he still isn't dead. I'll hang him from a pole and use him as a pinata!"  
  
That was it. Mykalanne grabbed my sword and charged Burcham. He didn't even have time to get off of Deidre. It was just one slice and of went his head. Deidre sorta got pissed thought because there was blood all over her championship biking shirt.  
  
" Hey good job Mykalanne!" I yelled  
  
" What the hell did you do Mykalanne?!" Deidre yelled looking at her shirt  
  
" Deidre, tough shit." I said  
  
After that happened we all fell asleep awaiting another day of people trying to kill us. 


	8. Another Killer

I woke up really early the next night to see that Larten and Mykalanne were already up.  
  
" Goodnight guys" I said  
  
" Goodnight" Larten and Mykalanne said at the same time  
  
" What are you two doing up so early? Its only like nine o'clock at night." I asked  
  
" Oh we've been up for a while now. I woke up to get ready to go and Mykalanne couldn't sleep I guess." Larten said  
  
" Too much beer yesterday I guess." Mykalanne said  
  
I went and cleaned all of Mr. Burcham's blood of of my sword that Mykalanne used to kill him. After that I ate and started to get ready to leave. By now everybody was already awake except for Deidre. And getting her up would be a pain in the ass.  
  
" Deidre get up its time to go." I said  
  
All she did was move her foot.  
  
" Come on Deidre. We have to go."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
" Deidre get up." I said getting annoyed  
  
She still wasn't moving.  
  
" DEIDRE GET THE FUCK UP!!!" I yelled  
  
After I said that all she did was get up, punch me on the shoulder and go back to bed.  
  
" Oh she didn't! I did not just see her do that." I yelled  
  
I went over to her bed, pulled her sheets off, and dumped a gallon of ice water on her. It seemed to work because she jumped out of bed and slapped me.  
  
" Alex! All you need to do was say, " Deidre get up we have to go"! You didn't need to dump water all over me!" She yelled  
  
" Oh Deidre tough shit." I said " We have to get going. Get your stuff and be ready to go in 10 minutes."  
  
" Uhh......ok whatever." she said  
  
About a half an hour later Deidre was still getting ready.   
  
"I mean, she only had 4 pairs of clothes and her batton. How could it be taking her this long? I'm gonna go see what she's doing."  
  
And when I went to go see what she was doing, she was sleeping. That got me pissed so I went over to her picked her up, told Larten to grab her stuff, and left for the ship.   
  
" Geez Deidre I hope that your not like this all the time." I said  
  
" Shut up and let me sleep." she said  
  
We bought the tickets in the town that we were staying in. The person who was selling them said that the harbor was about 5 miles away so we hurried to try and get there before midnight so Deidre could get off of my back and go to sleep. It was about two hours until we got to the ship.  
  
" Tickets please." This fat short lady said  
  
We all gave her our tickets to her and we got on the ship only to find out that Adam, Nicole, and Susan we on the same ship. So just like at the church one Vampire had to stay up while everone else slept. SO just like before I was the one who stayed up first.  
  
" Alright Deidre you can get off my back, we're in the room now." I said getting annoyed  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
" Deidre, get off of my back."  
  
She didn't move or say anything so I went over to her bed, picked her up and chucked her on the bed.  
  
" Damnit Alex, fuck you." she said  
  
" Oh shut up." I said and went to go sit down on the couch.  
  
While I was waiting for my turn to go to sleep I sharpened and polished my sword. My sword was given to me by my father. Like I said he was a Vampire General and that sword was given to him when he became a general so it was very special to me. It was a really cool sword. It was all gothic and stuff.But before I was done there was aknock at the door.  
  
I went over to the door to see who it was. I looked through the eye hole and I saw a very tall man. I went and woke up Larten just incaase it was another Vampaneze or vampire hunter.  
  
" Who is it?" I asked  
  
" Its a friend of the Vampire race."  
  
I opened the door but just like last time the guy pulled out a stake and jumped on Larten. I grabbed my sword and I stabbed the guy and threw him off of Larten.  
  
" Who the hell are you and who sent you to kill us?!" I yelled. And by this time everyone had woken up except for Deidre who was sound asleep.  
  
" I was sent by the Vampaneze Adam Walker to kill all of you." he said and then he took a pill and he passed out and died.  
  
" We have to go and kill Adam, Alex. I want you to take Mykalanne and Deidre to go and kill him and whoever he's with." Larten said " But if you need help Gavner and I will go and help you kill him so just call us when you need some extra help."  
  
" Alright when we get to the US we'll try to track him down. I would try and do it here but there's too many people and they might get hurt." I said " But we'll need to arm them. I have my sword and my pistol but I have to stake. I'll get one before we go."  
  
" I still have my gun and my stake." Mykalanne said  
  
" I don't have anything." Deidre said yawning  
  
" I'll give you a dagger. Thats all you'll need." Larten said  
  
" Well we'll need to get some sleep. Bolt the door shut and lock all of the windows so we can get some sleep before we arrive at the harbor." I said  
  
I loaded my gun and went to sleep waiting to track down the killer himself. 


	9. Nuttin just chillin at the Holidae inn

It took three hours for the ship to arrive at the harbor. Once we got there, Mykalanne woke me up.  
  
" Alex it's time to wake up. We gotta get ready to go." She said  
  
" Alright is everyone up?" I said yawning  
  
" No Deidre's still asleep." She said laughing  
  
" Damnit, oh well then, get the ice water. This'll teach her to sleep in." I said  
  
I walked over to Deidre's bed and told her to get up about seven times. But just like before, she didn't do ANYTHING. So I got the ice water and poured it all over her.  
  
" ALEX!! STOP DOING THAT!!" she yelled  
  
" Well stop sleeping in and get up when your supposed to!" I yelled back  
  
" Get all of your stuff together. We're leaving in a half an hour with or without you." I said  
  
" If I had a choice." Deidre said  
  
" You know what, forget it, you can stay here with Larten and Gavner. All you would do is slow Mykalanne and me down." I said  
  
I went over to see if Mykalanne was ready.  
  
" Mykalanne, try to bring only the stuff you actually need. Deidre isn't coming with us. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." I told her  
  
" Ok so all I really need is one pair of extra clothes and my weapons right?" she asked  
  
" Right." I said putting my clothes in a little bag  
  
We said all of our goodbyes to everyone because we didn't know if we would ever see them again. If something were to happen to me, Deidre would have to go with Larten.  
  
" I'll see you later." I told Deidre  
  
" Yeah whatever. Bye." She said  
  
Mykalanne and me got off of the boat and started flinting towards a city that was about five miles away from the harbor. For the first night we were gonna be staying in a hotel. Since there weren't any abandoned buildings we had no other choice than to stay in the hotel.  
  
" A room for two please." I told this short fat lady  
  
" Ok, will that be smoking or non-smoking?" she asked  
  
" Smoking." I said  
  
" Alright you will be in room 405 ok?" she said  
  
" Thanks." I said  
  
We got to the room and unpacked everything. I hid my stake, gun, and sword under my cloak.  
  
" Alright Mykalanne lets go look for Adam." I told her and then gave her a little push on the shoulder  
  
" Alright Alex, we're gonna stay together when we look right?" she asked  
  
" Yeah, I really don't want Adam to kill one of us so its better that we do." I said  
  
We climbed up on the fire escape and started jumping from roof to roof. We stopped by the town square, which was still full of people, and looked to see if Adam was there. We spent the whole night on that rooftop looking for him but we didn't see him.  
  
" Alright lets go eat. What do ya want?" I asked  
  
" I feel like havin steak." Mykalanne said  
  
" Alright we'll get room service at the hotel." I said  
  
" Whoa! room service. Ok lets go." she said  
  
We started running back to the hotel. We didn't want Adam to find us so we hurried. Once we got there I found a note on my bed. It read :  
  
Alex, we found out where Adam is staying at. He and a buch of Vampaneze are in a small town about five hours away from you. When you go there you'll have to be very careful because they have scouts all over the place. I will contact you later.  
  
Larten  
  
" Ok Mykalanne I guess we're going to get Adam." I said  
  
" Uhh..........alright I guess we'll have to. I'm gonna go to sleep shut the blinds please." she told me  
  
" Yeah, sleep sounds good." I said yawning  
  
I shut the blinds and went to sleep. But just incase we got any early-morning visitors I had my loaded pistol under my pillow. Then I fell asleep. 


	10. Meeting the Cirque

We checked out of the hotel early at night the following day. Adam was about five hours away so we had to hurry before it got light.  
  
" Mykalanne, its already three o'clock. I don't think we'll make it over there in time." I said panting  
  
" Maybe we should just stay in another town." she said  
  
" No, Adam's men are probably all over the towns from here on." I said " I guess we're just gonna have to find a cave or something around here."  
  
And just when I said that a tall man came to us. And to my surprise it was Mr. Tall  
  
" Hello Mr. Hernandez. How are you this fine evening?" Mr. Tall asked  
  
" Who the hell is this??" Mykalanne asked  
  
" I am so sorry Mykalanne Van Driel. You may call me Mr. Tall, I am the owner of the Cirque Du Freak." he said  
  
" Alex, how the hell did he know my name?" she asked  
  
" Please don't ask me. I still don't even know." I said  
  
" Mr. Tall, do you have a place for us to stay? It's almost morning and if we get in the light, I don't even want to think what'll happen." I said  
  
" Sure, you know you will always have a place to stay in the Cirque. But, I want you to do a performance while we're here. I know what your doing, tracking down that Vampaneze killer, but if you could stay here for one extra night, I would appreciate it very." Mr. Tall said  
  
" Well we will stay if Larten says its ok." I said  
  
" I already talked to him tonight. He said that you could stay for one extra night, but one night only. And then you are to continue your search." he said  
  
" Alright, we have to go because its amost morning but we'll do it Mr. Tall." I said  
  
" Ok, you two can share one of the vans. They still have the coffins in them so you two should be comfortable." He said  
  
" Mykalanne, I know your probably gonna get mad at me, but your sis is coming to help us get Adam and his friends." I told her while I was getting into my coffin  
  
" You didn't. Alex I seriously hope you didn't." she said  
  
" Sorry, she should be here at the Cirque tonight."   
  
" Alright whatever, we'll talk about this tonight. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." she said and shut her coffin  
  
" Yeah me too. Goodmorning." I said but she had already fallen asleep.  
  
We slept most of the night until Mr. Tall came and knocked on the door. He said that Mykalanne's sister had arrived and she was in another van resting, and that the show would be starting in about one hour. I was to be assisting with the wolfman. SInce Mr. Tall didn't want another incident like with what happened to Adam.  
  
It was about five minutes before the show when Mykalanne's sister Jaclyn came up to me.  
  
" Hey Alex whats up?" she said  
  
" Nothing. I'll need to brief you on whats happening with Adam. You have your weapons and everything. If you find him, kill him right away. We're gonna be leaving right after the show tonight so while we're performing you should go and get some more sleep." I said  
  
" Ok I guess I'll go to sleep right now."  
  
" Alright goodnight." I said  
  
The show went pretty good. The only thing that happened was that a lady had her finger bitten off by the wolf man. But she was soon fixed my the healing powers of Mr. Tall. At about midnight we set off for the next town. I was going to keep constant contact with Mr. Tall just incase anything happened and Larten couldn't get there fast enough. We were going to stay at a small town up ahead. Luckly this town had a buch of abandoned buildings but I really liked the churches to we stayed at one of them. We all quickly went to sleep awaiting another day of Adam's killings. 


	11. Traitor

It was about two o'clock in the morning when Mykalanne, Jaclyn, and I got found a suitable place to stay. Another abandoned church that was about a mile out of town. But we were surprised when we saw that Larten and Gavner were there waiting for us. Larten looked really beat up and Gavner didn't look that well either. " Guys, what happened?" I asked " Deidre, she left with Adam and the vampaneze. Alex, I think she turned Vampaneze on us." Gavner said " Damnit we better get up to Vampire mountain and consult the princes." I said " Mykalanne get your stuff together we're going to leave in a few minutes." Gavner said Larten was laying down on one of the pews. He had bruises all over him, and it looked like he had been cut by knives. Some parts of his long black cloak were missing, and it also looked like he had a limp leg when he walked. " How are you Larten?" I asked " I have felt better before. But a couple of vampaneze are dead thanks to me. So I actually feel pretty good about myself now." he said with a grin " Thats good." " Speaking of Vampaneze we captured one of them. I had stabbed him in the leg so he was pretty easy to capture." Gavner said " Where is he?" Jaclyn asked " Who's this Alex?" Larten asked " She's Mykalanne's sister. She came over to try and help us with Adam." I said "Oh ok. The Vampaneze is in that room right there. Be careful, he is a strong vampaneze." Larten said I pulled out my knife and slowly walked into the room. I went into the room and I saw a big Vampaneze tied to the wall. " What do they call you." I asked him " That is none of your business." He said " Alright, where are Adam and the Vampaneze." I asked " They're at your home." he said and then popped a pill. He colapsed and died. I ran to Gavner and I told him what the dead Vampaneze told me. " Well, that can't be true. Your home is in Vampire Mountain. Oh no. We better get there as fast as we can." Gavner said " Do you think we can ignore the Vampire rules just this once and flit up to Vampire Mountain?" I asked "No, it would do us better to just walk up there. That way we can spot for Vampaneze." " Ok we better head up there fast." I said We got all of our stuff packed and we started our journey to the mountain. We left the church and flitted to our first point. From there we would walk. " Its starting to snow." I told Larten " Yeah put on your sweater." he said while putting on his I put mine on when we came to our first rest stop. Those were places where coffins and blood are stored for the vampires on their way to Vampire mountain. WE stopped for about fifteen minutes and then we started again. " This is harder than the last time I went up." I said " I know, the conditions have deteriorated." he said We got up to our second rest stop. We went in and found the coffins occupied. By the dead. I heard something run by us and I pulled out my knife really fast just to find out that it was a wolf. I went over and started petting it. " I think we should keep going Alex. Theres no telling where those killers are at right now." Larten said We started again and we went about a mile when I smelled Vampaneze blood. I pulled out my sword so did Larten. " Larten behind you." I said Larten quickly spun around right when one of the killers tried to jump him. But instead of hitting Larten, he ran right into Larten's sword. " Alex, to your left." Larten said I spun to my left and sliced my attacker. " Lets go!" I yelled We started running until we got to a stream. " Ahh, finally we arrive at Vampire Mountain." Larten said We ran up to the base of a big mountain and slowly crept into one of the caves. " Wait Alex, I smell Vampire blood." Larten said pulling out his knife "Oh no." I said almost falling to the floor. We found the corpse or Gavner Purl on the cave floor. Right next to him we found Jaclyn and Mykalanne too. Jaclyn and Mykalanne were still breathing but their Master was dead. " Alex get Mykalanne and Jaclyn. I got Gavner." Larten said almost crying I wiped a tear off of my cheek and picked them both up and we started for the opening tunnel. " Address yourselves to the gate." A Vampire in green clothes said " I am Alex Hernandez, come to seek council." I said " I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek council." Larten said " Who are they that you are carrying." He said holding his spear up. " They were attacked by Vampaneze at the beginning of this tunnel. We must seek council now." I said " Do you vouch for them?" he asked " Yes we do." " State their names." " Mykalanne Van Driel come to seek council. Jaclyn Van Driel come to seek council." I said " Gavner Purl, deceased come to seek council." Larten said both of us starting to tear up. We saw that the guard too had started to tear. He let us both into the Mountain and had us escorted by two guards on our way to the hall of princes(i think thats what its called). We left Mykalanne, Jaclyn, and Gavner in the infermery as we headed up to the Hall. The princes had been away so only two of them were in attendence. Paris Skyle and Arrow. We both went up to the princes and bowed. " Hello Larten, Alex." The Princes said " Hello sires." we both said " State your business." the guard said " We ran into Vampaneze Sire. The Vampaneze Stanley Yelnats had killed one of Alex's close friends. So using my blood I brought her back to life. She had been a half Vampire for about four months when we started running into the Vampaneze Adam Walker. Gavner and I sent Alex and Mykalanne Van Driel to kill Adam and his followers. Alex's assistant stayed with us because of the danger. Gavner and I were heading to another town when we were ambushed by Adam. Deidre had kept contact with Adam so he always knew where we were at. She turned Vampaneze." Larten said " And where are they now?" Arrow asked " We had captured one of Adam's followers when they ambushed us.He told me that Adam and Deidre and the Vampaneze were at my home."I said " And where is that?" Arrow said " Vampire Mountain, is the only place I have ever called home." I said starting to cry Everyone looked scared and shocked. Arrow and Paris looked at eachother. " Order the lockdown of Vampire mountain now." The Princes said to the guard " For the time being I am going to promote you and Alex to Vampire generals. If you proove worthy you may stay in that position." Arrow and Paris said to Larten " Yes sire." Larten replied 


	12. Its begun

"Whoa! I'm a Vampire General!" I said while Larten and I were walking to the infermery " Alex, stop we'll only be Generals until they-" Larten looked over to one of the cave doors and he saw two dark figures standing behind it. " Alex, look at the door." he said " Vampires or Vampaneze." I asked " I don't know, they look-" he said dumbfounded We went and got a few guards and we opened the door. We entered the cave to find that there were two figures sitting down. They looked really scared. " Who are you? State your business in Vampire mountain!" one of the guards said " Don't you mean Vampaneze mountain!" they yelled pulling out swords. I quickly got two throwing stars out of my belt and threw them at the Vampaneze's wrists. They cut into their wrists and they dropped their swords. " You asshole!" they yelled We slowly went up to them, weapons drawn and ready for anything. But this time they ran away. " We better baracade these doors, they looked like they were gonna kick it in." one of the guards said " Good idea." I said We got unused spears and we stuck them out of the door, so that if someone DID try and open the door, the would be speared.After we were done, I went to the infermery to see how Mykalanne and Jaclyn were doing. I went into the room to see Mykalanne trying to bribe the nurse for more morphine and Jaclyn sitting there watching TV. " It's nice to see that you guys are doing well!" I said sarcasticly " Oh shush." Mykalanne said I sat down and started cleaning the blood off of my stars. " You had a run in with them?" Mykalanne asked " Yeah. They were standing behind one of the doors over there." I said pointing at the door." So what happened to you guys yesterday?" " Well, we were heading up the mountain when one of the Vampire generals saw us and ran towards us. He told Mr. Purl that there were Vampaneze down there and that he needed him to help fight them off. I think his name was Kurda. Gavner didn't want us in it so we started to run up one of the caves but the Vampaneze cut us off. And then Kurda killed Gavner." Mykalanne said starting to cry " Oh-" I said looking away " So we heard that you and Larten were promoted to Generals." Jaclyn said " Yup, we were sworn in yesterday." I said. Just then Larten walked in. " How are you two doing today." he asked " Just fine Larten, just fine." Jaclyn said "Alex, be ready to fight anytime today, the Princes think that the Vampaneze are going to attack." He said 'Will do." I said I took out all my weapons and started cleaning and sharpening them. Then I got out my battle dress, a long black cloak with metal plates sewn into them. " Alex, you look like a freekin grim reaper." Mykalanne started laughing " Mykalanne, your gonna be wearing the same thing in about 5 minutes because your going into battle too!" I said Mykalanne looked shocked. She got out her blunt sword and started sharpening it. " Thats more like it Mykalanne." I said laughing I got out one of my knives and gave it to Jaclyn just incase she was still in bed when they attacked. Just then one of the doors blew open. Its begun! 


	13. A Little Reunion

A bunch of Vampire guards ran to the door and started fighting the Vampaneze. I gave Mykalanne her cloak and I ran to the door to fight the Vampaneze. I pulled out my sword to find that almost all of the Vampire guards were dead. I found some that were still alive and we went to go find the Vampaneze.  
  
" Sire, they were heading to the Hall of Princes!" one of the wounded guards said  
  
" Alright you two with me now! Mykalanne, you too, come." I said to Mykalanne and two guards that weren't wounded.  
  
We headed to the Hall of Princes. We stopped in one of the halls to see my former assistant. Deidre. She ran away and hid behind Adam who was holding an axe.  
  
" Oh your dead now Alex!" Deidre yelled at me  
  
" I'm already one of the living dead ." I said and ran towards Adam  
  
He pulled up his axe and ran towards me. I pulled out my throwing stars and I threw them at his eyes. They hit his eyes and blood started gushing out of them. He dropped his axe and he ran away. I grabbed Deidre and I threw her into the wall.  
  
" I'll get you for this!" Deidre said and pulled out a knife and made a big cut down the left side of my face. I grabbed her knife and I stabbed her legs so that she couldn't move. I gave her to the guards and they threw her in a cell.  
  
" Lets head to the Hall of Princes now." I said and we ran towards it  
  
We arrived at the hall to see that Kurda was there. The Princes had taken up arms and had started attacking him. It looked like arrow had taken a stab wound to his stomach and Prince Mika ( the one who had been absent) was on the floor dead. I grabbed Arrow and I put him down on the floor. Paris, the oldest of the Vampire Princes had been hit in the arm but that was it.  
  
" Kurda!" I yelled and grabbed my sword and ran towards him. He started to run away and soon all of the Vampaneze who attacked had left.  
  
After the battle I went to the infermery to check on Jaclyn.  
  
" Are you ok?" I asked  
  
" Yup yup just fine, but that Vampaneze right there isn't." she said laughing  
  
" What happened?" I asked  
  
" He tried to pull my outta bed and I got your knife out and I slashed his throat!" she said and started busting up laughing  
  
" Alright I hope you get better." I said and walked away  
  
I headed to the dungeon to see Deidre. She was giving the guards a really hard time, so I found her batton and I ran in the cell and I hit her in the back with it.  
  
" No one ever fucks with my friends!" I said and I spit on her  
  
" To hell with you!" she said  
  
" I'm already there Deidre." I said and I left the guards to deal with her  
  
I headed to the Hall of Princes to see how they were doing.  
  
" Hello sire, how do you feel" I asked Paris  
  
" I'm alright, thank you very much for your timely rescue."  
  
" And how are you?" I asked Arrow  
  
" I'm alright too. I also thank you for saving us."  
  
" It is no problem sires." I said and left to see Larten  
  
I found him in a cell interogating a prisoner so I didn't bother him. Instead I went to go see what Deidre was doing again.  
  
" Whats she doing?" I asked one of the guards  
  
" She be givin us trouble since you's left." he said  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Spitting, hitting, threatening." he said  
  
" What about Adam?" I asked  
  
" No one can go near him." he said  
  
" Give me a few minutes with him, I'll make sure he calms down." I said and I grabbed a mace  
  
" Adam!" I yelled  
  
He turned around and I knocked him in the legs with the mace. They broke his legs so he couldn't move anymore.  
  
" Stop giving the guards trouble." I said and walked out  
  
I went back to my room to see Mykalanne and Jaclyn sitting down watching TV  
  
" They didn't give you guys rooms yet huh." I asked  
  
" Nope, we'll be bunkin with you for a few days." they said  
  
" Alright."  
  
I went over to my bed and laid down. I looked in a mirror and saw that my face was all white with only black circles around my eyes.Then I took out my stars and started cleaning them off. And then I went to sleep. 


	14. Damn Shower

I woke up to hear someone screaming. I looked at Mykalanne and Jaclyn but they were sound asleep. So I grabbed my sword and ran to where I thought it was coming from. It ended up leading to the dungeon.

" What the hell is that screaming!" I asked the guards

" It's your friend sire, she's been screaming all night." one of the guards said " It's starting to give me a headache!"

" I'll take care of it, just hold here and make sure nobody enters." I said

I walked over to her cell to see her laying on the floor screaming.

" Damnit Deidre!" I yelled

" What do you want!" she asked

" I want to know why your screaming." I asked

" They're gonna take Adam to that Death Hall or whatever it's called!"

" Yes they are, Adam's a very bad person, I don't know how you got mixed up with him."

" Stop! You don't know Adam! If he's gonna die, so am I!" she said pulling out a knife

I grabbed on of my stars and threw it at her hand. It sliced her hand and made her drop the knife. I opened the cell door and grabbed her knife and my star.

" You're going to wish you never met Adam." I said and walked away

I went back into my room and heard the shower on.

" Whoops, better not go in there!" I said and walked to see Larten

When I finally found Larten, he said that he was busy with stuff so I didn't keep him from his things to do. So I walked over to the Hall of Sport and watched two vampires spar.

" Hey, whats up?" I asked one of the Vampires

" Nuthin much yo just chillin and kickin this guys ass!" he said and gave the Vampire an uppercut

One of the female Vampires that were watching went up to the Vampire. Her name was Arra Sails.

" Hey, I bet you two gold swords that this guy can beat you at sparring." she said pointing at me

" You want me to challenge him?" the Vampire sparring said

" I'm down!" I said and I hopped into the ring

" No! I'll kill this guy, but, if he wants to, I guess I will!" the vampire said

Arra went into the ring to start the match of, the rules were, whichever Vampire throws the other one out of the ring, or pins him for one minute is the victor.

" Alright you two, goodluck." She told us " My money's running with you" she told me

" No problem I can beat this guy." I said

She started the match and I ran into the guy and sidekicked him in the stomach. He quickly recovered and hit me in the face. I grabbed his hand and I kicked him in the side of his ribs. I tripped him and I pinned him in an arm lock for one minute.

" Good job!" she told me

" Damnit! I'll go get your swords." he said sadly and walked away

" Hi I'm Arra Sails, whats yours?" she asked " I saw you battling yesterday, your a pretty good fighter."

" Thanks, my names Alex Hernandez." I said and shook her hand. I later found out that her shaking my hand was an honor since she only shook the hands of Vampires she respected.

" Well I better go Arra, I have stuff to do.Bye" I said and walked off

I went back into the room to find Mykalanne and Jaclyn laying in my bed.

" Damnit, doesn't it say, Alex's dormitory on the front door?" I asked them

" Alex, we're tired, you sleep on the floor." they said

" Sleep on the floor of MY room, while you get MY bed?" I asked

" Alex, SHUT UP!" they yelled and went to sleep

I pulled out a sleeping mat and layed down on the floor. About two hours later I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard the shower running again but I was to tired to leave the room. About five minutes later Jaclyn came out of the shower, looked at me, and kicked me really hard in the stomach.

" What was that! What did I-" I shut my eyes and walked out the room.

About twenty minutes later Jaclyn went into the hall and said I could go back in. I had been sleeping in the hall.

" May I take a shower now?" I asked

" Be my guest!" she said " But we're not leaving!"

" Thats fine with me!" I said

I took a quick shower and then I headed to the hall of sport. I went and saw that Arra was sitting down covering a wound she got.

" What happened to you?" I asked laughing

" I was stabbed with this spear here." she said pointing at a spear

Just then one of the dungeon guards ran to me.

" Deidre and Adam somehow escaped!" he said

" Shut off all the exits!" I yelled

" Arra, come and help me." I said

We ran into one of the halls to see that Adam and Deidre were trying to climb up the hillside.

" Arra, could these two be anymore pathetic?" I asked taking one of the guards spears

" They probably could!" she said laughing

I aimed the spear at Adam's back and I threw it at him. It hit him in the lower back and he fell with a big thud. As for Deidre, I threw my stars at her hands. They got stuck in her hands and she fell landing on Adam. Adam was dead, but Deidre was still alive.

" Don't you learn Deidre? The only way you could ever possibly get out of Vampire mountain was to die and be sent down one of the streams." I said and told the guards to take her back to her cell.

I better get going, I'll see you later Arra." I said

" Ok, bye."

I walked back to my room to see that Mykalanne and Jaclyn had a couple of guy Vampires over.

" Ohh hell no!" I said and walked into the room

" And who are you two?" I asked the vampires

" Who wants to know!" they yelled

" Oh krap Mykalanne!" Jaclyn said

I pulled out my sword and replied

" A Vampire General wants to know!" I yelled

" Alex! Stop! Get out of our room!" Mykalanne said

I left and went over to Larten's room and I bunked there. I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up to see that Mykalanne and Jaclyn were right over me, putting something in my nose.

" Yes?" I asked

" You can come back to your room now Alex, they're gone." They said

" Alright."

I got up, went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that they were sitting down at the base of the bed.

" Who were those two last night?" I asked

" My boyfriend and his friend." Mykalanne said

" Thanks!" I said

" No problem!" she said laughing

" Aww its ok Alex." Jaclyn said trying to hold back her laughter


	15. Rebecca!

" It was nice to actually have my own room back. Even if it did get taken over by your boyfriends!" I told Mykalanne and Jaclyn

" Hey, he wasn't mine, I sorta like someone else right now." She said

" And who would that be?" I asked

" Larten Crepsley!" Mykalanne yelled and started laughing

" Shut up!" Jaclyn said

I quickly left the room and went to go tell Larten that he had a girlfriend.

" What!" he yelled

" Yes Larten, Jaclyn likes you." I said

" Uhh-" he started to blush and ran out of the room before anyone could see him

I went to the dungeon to see how everything was doing with Deidre. It ended up that she was sleeping so I left her alone.

Adam was due to be executed today so I went to the Hall of Death to see him die.

" Do you have anything else to say before you die Adam?" Prince Paris said

" To hell with your race!" he yelled and spit on Paris

He was hit by one of the guards who took him to the cage. After they put him in and the guards backed away, they let him go. But he didn't die right away, it took about 50 drops to kill him.

I went over to the dungeon to tell Deidre what had happened. But she was asleep again so I went back to my room to watch TV. But when I get there I saw Larten and Jaclyn laying down on the bed watching TV.

" Uhh, should I leave?" I asked them

" No, its ok Alex, I was just leaving." Larten said He gave Jaclyn a kiss on the cheek and left

" Thats too disgusting. Oh! What am I gonna tell Rebecca when I get home!" I said and started laughing

" What are you going to tell me when you get home?" Rebecca said walking in the door

" Rebecca! What are you doing here?!" I asked

" The stupid Vampaneze won't leave me alone in Germany so I came here." she said " What were you going to tell me?"

" Go ask Larten!" I said and left the room


	16. Part 1 of the Fight

Sorry I know this goes way outta larten's character but...its a good story

Rebecca went over to Larten's room to see what was going on.

" Hey Larten! Alex said you had something to tell me? Whats up?" Rebecca asked

Just then Jaclyn came out of the shower with only a towel on.

" LARTEN! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!!" Rebecca asked

" Uhmm....Rebecca, I'd like you to meet Jaclyn. Jaclyn, this is Rebecca, my mate."

" Your mate!" Jaclyn yelled

Larten ran out of the room and hid.


	17. The Vampaneze

Rebecca stormed off and went to my room to lay down. Mykalanne was in her boyfriends room sleepin, and Jaclyn was still in Larten's room trying to find her clothes.

" Alex! Help me find my clothes!" Jaclyn said starting to get emberassed

" No, thanks for the offer though." I said and ran off

I was starting to go to the Hall of Sport to see Arra when the alarm at one of the cave entrances was set off. I ran over to see what happened.

" Get back!" the guards were yelling at the intruders

" To hell with you!" they said and pulled their swords out.

" Stay there! Drop your weapons!" I yelled pulling out my sword

The intruders stepped to the side to let more of them in. In a matter of minutes about one hundred Vampaneze were in the hall.

" Get them!" I yelled and ran towards them sword drawn.

It was like all of us were fencing with the Vampaneze winning. We were doing pretty good until a big Vampaneze came in and took out most of our guys.

" Pull back to the Hall of Princes!" one of the generals yelled

I went and got most of the Vampires that were there and told them to leave. And then I went to Larten's room to see if Jaclyn had found her clothes.

" Did you find them?" I asked looking around the corner to see if anyone was coming.

" Yeah, but I still don't have my shirt." she said

" Here, take this, we gotta go to the Hall of Princes right now, Vampaneze are taking over." I told her giving her an extra cloak I had.

Then we went to Mykalanne's boyfriend's room to see if she was still there but she wasn't.

We got to the Hall of Princes when the guards were running away from the Vampaneze.

" Lock it down." Arrow said

" Yes sire." one of the guards said and the big door shut close.


	18. The Plan

We all gathered in the Hall to discuss what the first course of action against the Vampaneze would be. I went and sat down next to Mykalanne.

" This is going to be a long meeting." Larten said sitting behind us

" Hows it going with you's and Rebecca?" I asked

" Please, do not ask." he replied

" Alright, I won't." I said

" We must discuss the next course of action taken against the Vampaneze. We are open to any reasonable suggestions." Paris announced to the Vampires in the Hall

" I think we should attack!" Arrow yelled pulling out his boomerangs

" I don't know, our losses might be great." Vanez said " We do not know how many Vampaneze are out there."

" Well it looked like they concentrated all of their forces on the first attack." Paris said

" We don't know that for a fact sire. If we attacked and they had double or triple the amount of men they first attacked with, we would be annihalated." Vanez said

" If we could distract most of their forces, we might be able to defeat them." Seba suggested

" But how could we do that?" Vanez asked

" Please, if someone could come up with something say it and not keep it to yourself, everything sounds reasonable right now." Paris said

I looked around to see that all of the Vampires were thinking. And then an idea popped into my head.

" I might have an idea." I announced

" And what would that be?" Paris asked

"We could flood Vampire Mountain." I said

" And how would we do that!" yelled one of the Vampires

" Ah, yes we could do that, theres a large river that runs through the mountain. If we could redirect the river somehow, it would flood all of the halls." Seba said

" But how could we redirect it?" one of the Vampires asked

" We could create a cave in by the middle of the river. It should block the rivers flow of water and create a flood." Seba said " We could send in a team of Vampires through one of the caves, and they could make the roof of the stream unstable so it will cave in. Once the water dies down, we could go in a destroy the Vampaneze."

" Ok, that sounds like a good plan." Paris said " Does anyone disagree?"

None of the Vampires in the Hall said anything.

" Ok, thats what we will do. Who shall we send in?" Arrow asked

" We'll send in some of our trackers including Vanez." Paris said

" Agreed" everyone in the Hall said


End file.
